The Dream Chronicles: Fighting The Shroobs
by TCKing12
Summary: After hearing that Princess Shroob and the Shroobs captured their parents, The Rugrats head off to Planet Shroob so they can save their parents and defeat the Shroobs.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: The Dream World, November 20th 2014"_

It was daytime in The Dream World and The Watcher Of Dreams was talking to The Rugrats in the Dream City Capital Building.

"What is it that you need this time?" Angelica asked.

The Watcher Of Dreams looked at everyone and he asked "All of you remember when you teamed up with Mario and Luigi, defeated Bowser, and saved Peach 10 days ago, right?".

The Rugrats nodded.

"Well, there is trouble in the Nintendo Realm of The Dream World. Apparently, a villain by the name of Princess Shroob, the leader of a group called the Shroobs, has been causing trouble. And she has also captured all of your parents after they fell asleep." The Watcher Of Dreams said.

"What?" Zack asked, shocked to hear that The Rugrats's parents, as well as Celeste, had been captured by Princess Shroob and the Shroobs.

The Watcher Of Dreams nodded.

"Yes, so I need all of you to go to Planet Shroob, rescue your relatives, and defeat Princess Shroob and the Shroobs." The Watcher Of Dreams replied.

"Okay." Peter (Me) said.

The Rugrats said goodbye and they left for the transport building.


	2. Arriving At Planet Shroob

**Chapter 2: Arriving At Planet Shroob**

After a while, the shuttle landed on Planet Shroob and The Rugrats got out. They looked around and noticed that they were near Shroob Castle.

"Do you think that's where they're holding our parents?" Lil asked.

"I guess so. Let's go over there and check it out!" Zack replied.

"But, guys, the place is crawling with Shroobs and who knows what!" Chuckie protested.

"Oh, come on, Chuckie. It'll be okay." Kimi said.

"Yeah. And besides, we have our superpowers, so we have at least some way to defend ourselves." Tommy said.

Chuckie still was scared, but he calmed down a bit.

"Okay then. Let's go." Chuckie said.

The other Rugrats nodded and they started walking towards Shroob Palace.

* * *

><p>2 minutes later, The Rugrats arrived outside of Shroob Castle, where they found themselves looking at a gate that had the Shroob symbol on each door and 2 giant Shroob arms that acted as barricades.<p>

"Okay, what is this?" Angelica asked.

Peter examined the barricade and turned to look at the other Rugrats.

"Apparently, the Shroobs set up a barricade so they can keep intruders out. So, that means that they must be inspecting us." Peter replied.

"Yeah, but they won't be able to hold us back!" Phil exclaimed.

Phil then let loose a hot breath of fire that burned through the gate, creating a hole that was big enough for everyone to get through.

"Alright, let's go!" Susie said.

The other Rugrats nodded and they ran in through the hole.

* * *

><p>Upon running in through the hole in the gate, The Rugrats found out that the courtyard of Shroob Castle was swarming with Shroobs of all kinds, who noticed The Rugrats and started to charge at them so they could attack them.<p>

"There's so many of them! How are we going to fight all of them?" Dil asked.

"We'll split up!" Jesse replied

The other Rugrats nodded and they split up so they could fight the Shroobs.

3 Shroobs shot at Angelica with their ray guns, but Angelica ducked the plasma blasts. She then jumped up and slashed the 3 Shroobs with her claws.

2 Shroob UFOs approached Phil and Lil and they shot plasma blasts at them, but Lil created a wall of ice that deflected the plasma blasts. Phil then shot out 2 blasts of fire that burned the UFOs.

4 Shroobs shot at Tommy and Chuckie with their ray guns, but Tommy stretched out his arms and grabbed 2 Shroobs and threw them into a nearby wall and Chuckie slammed the ground, which caused a crevice to form that the remaining 2 Shroobs fell into.

2 Shroobs shot at Susie with their ray guns, but Susie used her super speed to dodge the plasma blasts. She then used her super speed to attack the 2 Shroobs while they couldn't react.

3 Shroobs shot at Dil with their ray guns, but Dil dodged the plasma blasts. Dil then created blocks that were made out of magnetic material and he attacked the 3 Shroobs with the magnetic blocks.

5 Shroob Ufos approached Zack and Jesse and they shot plasma blasts at them, but Zack and Jesse dodged the plasma blasts. Jesse then flew up and he punched through each of the Shroob UFOs, rendering them useless.

10 Shroobs and 3 Shroob UFOs approached Peter and Kimi and they shot their ray guns at them, but Peter and Kimi dodged the plasma blasts. Kimi shot forcefields at 4 of the Shroobs, which caused them to be caught off guard, and Kimi attacked them while they were unable to react. Meanwhile, Peter breathed out electricity from his mouth and he shot the electricity at the remaining 6 Shroobs, which caused them to get shocked and knocked unconscious. The 3 Shroob UFOs then shot plasma blasts at Peter and Kimi, but Kimi formed a forcefield around the two of them, and the plasma blasts deflected off of the forcefields. Kimi deactivated her forcefield and Peter formed a shield that was made out of ice and he threw it at the 3 Shroob UFOs. The ice shield hit one of the Shroob UFOs and the ice shield caused so much damage to the 3 Shroob UFOs that they crashed to the ground.

After they fought the Shroobs, The Rugrats met back up and they continued walking. Eventually, they made their way into the interior of Shroob Castle. When they were inside, Peter thought about where the parents would probably be and he realized that they would probably be in the castle statue. So, The Rugrats started making their way through Castle Shroob and towards the castle statue, while fighting off Shroobs with their powers.

10 minutes later, The Rugrats arrived at the statue. Chuckie approached the door that leads into the statue and he saw that it was locked, so he tore the door off of it's hinges. Once the door was torn off, The Rugrats made their way into the statue. When they got inside of the statue, they started making their way up the statue.


	3. Finding The Parents

**Chapter 3: Finding The Parents**

After making their way up the statue, The Rugrats found themselves at a metal door. Lil tried to turn the doorknob, but she found out that it was locked. So, she shot out a beam of ice, which broke the lock. Lil opened the door and The Rugrats walked inside.

Upon walking through the door, The Rugrats gasped in shock. They were in the prison room that the parents were in.

The parents noticed The Rugrats and they gasped in shock.

"Guys? Is that really you?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, it is." Dil replied.

The Rugrats walked up to each prison that had each of their parents.

"Thank you so much for coming all this way, everyone." Howard said.

"No problem, Mr. Deville." Tommy said.

Susie got curious about the forcefield surrounding the parents prisons and she banged on the forcefield that was around Randy and Lucy's prison, but nothing happened.

The adults noticed what happened and they sighed.

"This area's guarded by some mysterious Shroob energy field, I'm afraid. It's not going to be easy to get around it." Stu said.

"By the way, how did you manage to come this far? I thought that the Shroobs put up a barrier around the castle entrance." Kira asked.

Phil explained everything about their superpowers and how they made their way through Shroob Castle.

"What? Superpowers? Dream World? You mean that for the past 11 months, you've had superpowers in your dreams and you've been using them to fight villains? And some guy called The Watcher Of Dreams told you that Princess Shroob kidnapped us and you came here so you can rescue us?" Drew asked.

The Rugrats nodded.

The parents gasped in shock and The Rugrats became confused.

"Everyone, you must listen to me. You see, Princess Shroob kidnapped us because..." Randy started to say.

However, before Randy could finish speaking, the castle statue started shaking because a large Shroob UFO had started to fire shots at the statue because the Shroobs had figured out that The Rugrats had made their way into the statue so they could rescue the parents.

"What are we going to do? If we don't stop the UFO, then this statue will collapse!" Kimi asked.

Didi thought about it and got an idea.

"Why don't you use your powers to stop the UFO?" Didi asked.

"But what's going to happen to all of you?" Zack asked.

"Don't worry about us! We'll stay here and hope that you return safely!" Laura replied.

"Alright!" Peter said.

The Rugrats then left so they could fight off the Shroob UFO.


	4. Fighting The Shroob UFO

**Chapter 4: Fighting The Shroob UFO**

After they left the parents, The Rugrats ran over to a nearby balcony and they jumped off of it. After they jumped off of the balcony, they started flying towards the Shroob UFO that was shooting the castle statue. The Shroobs that were inside the Shroob UFO spotted The Rugrats and it stopped shooting the castle statue so the Shroobs could focus their attention on The Rugrats.

The Shroob UFO focused it's attention on Phil and Lil first. It shot it's ray gun at them, but Phil and Lil dodged the plasma blasts. Phil then formed fireballs in his hands and he threw them at the Shroob UFO, and the fireballs slightly damaged the Shroob UFO. Lil then let loose a blizzard and the blizzard slightly damaged the Shroob UFO.

Chuckie then flew up to the Shroob UFO and he used his super strength to start damaging the Shroob UFO. However, the Shroob UFO shot it's ray gun at Chuckie and it sent him flying back, but he wasn't seriously injured.

The Shroob UFO then focused it's attention on Dil. It shot it's ray gun at Dil, but Dil dodged the plasma blasts. Dil then used his magnetic abilities to break off some of the armor of the Shroob UFO, making it weaker.

The Shroob UFO focused it's attention on Angelica. It shot it's ray gun at Angelica, but Angelica dodged the plasma blasts. Angelica then flew up to the Shroob UFO and slashed at it's exterior with her claws before flying back to the others.

The Shroob UFO then focused it's attention on Peter. It shot it's ray gun at Peter, but Peter dodged the plasma blasts. Peter then combined all of his powers and abilities together and he used The Mystical Wail, while letting loose a breath of fire, ice, and electricity. The Mystical Wail, combined with the fire, ice, and electricity, burned, froze, and shocked the Shroob UFO and the Shroob UFO was damaged so much that it lost power and it started to fall. The Shroob UFO fell to the ground and it crashed into the castle statue.

The Rugrats then flew back down to the castle statue and they reentered the castle statue through the balcony that they had jumped out of.


	5. The Rugrats VS Princess Shroob

**Chapter 5: The Rugrats VS Princess Shroob**

Upon flying back through the balcony, The Rugrats saw that the forcefields that had been around each of the prisons were no longer there and they ran back to the parents.

"Oh, everyone, thank you so much! The UFO's impact knocked out the barrier!" Didi said happily.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Pickles." Susie said.

Everyone then looked over to where the Shroob UFO had crashed into the castle statue and they walked over to it. As soon as they got near it, a door slid open and Princess Shroob flew down while sitting in her floating throne.

"Princess Shroob!" Chuckie exclaimed in shock.

Princess Shroob became angry and she started speaking to The Rugrats and the parents.

"Now you've done it!" Princess Shroob shouted angrily.

Princess Shroob looked at the adults.

"All of you adults are useless, now! It's time to finish you!" Princess Shroob shouted angrily.

The Rugrats turned to the adults.

"All of you need to get somewhere safe." Phil said.

"But what about you, kids?" Celeste asked.

"Don't worry about us! We'll take care of Princess Shroob! But, just get somewhere safe!" Dil replied.

The adults nodded and they ran to a safe distance. The Rugrats turned to Princess Shroob and they got ready to fight her.

"You kids cannot escape! This kingdom is mine! I will destroy you all!" Princess Shroob shouted angrily.

Princess Shroob then started to attack The Rugrats. A forcefield surrounded Princess Shroob and two ray guns slid out from underneath the floating throne and they pointed at The Rugrats. The ray guns shot plasma blasts at The Rugrats, but Kimi formed a forcefield around her and the other Rugrats and the plasma blasts deflected off of the forcefield. Kimi deactivated The Rugrats's forcefield and Angelica ran up to Princess Shroob. The ray guns started firing at her, but Angelica used her heightened senses to dodge the plasma blasts before she leaped up into the air. She jumped down onto the forcefield and she jammed her claws through the forcefield and she slashed at the floating throne before leaping back off and running back to the other Rugrats.

The floating throne fell to the ground and Princess Shroob got up. However, just because her floating throne broke, it didn't mean that she had other ways of defending herself. She formed plasma orbs and she threw them at The Rugrats. However, Lil formed a wall of ice and the plasma orbs deflected off of the ice wall. Phil then breathed out fire that went towards Princess Shroob, but Princess Shroob disappeared before the fire could hit her.

"Hey, where did she go?" Zack asked.

As if on cue, Princess Shroob reappeared right in front of Zack and she fired a plasma orb at a fast speed, and the plasma orb hit Zack right in the chest and he flew back.

Princess Shroob then formed a plasma star and she threw it like a boomerang at The Rugrats. However, Zack shapeshifted into a stone block and the plasma star hit Zack's altered form, but it didn't harm him. Dil used his magnetic abilities to levitate the throne and he smashed it into Princess Shroob, which caused her to fall to the ground. Princess Shroob got up and she flew into the air. Princess Shroob formed a plasma storm and she threw it at The Rugrats. However, Peter parted the plasma storm with his telekinesis so it didn't harm The Rugrats. Zack then shapeshifted into a animal that had spikes and he shot the spikes at Princess Shroob, who managed to dodge most of them, but she still got cut by a few spikes.

Princess Shroob then teleported and she reappeared right in front of Susie and she fired a plasma orb at a fast speed. However, Susie used her super speed and she managed to dodge the plasma orb. Susie then punched Princess Shroob twice in the stomach and then Susie kicked Princess Shroob and she fell to the ground.

Princess Shroob then took out a ray gun and she fired 4 plasma blasts at Chuckie, but Chuckie dodged the plasma blasts. Princess Shroob then teleported and she reappeared right in front of Chuckie and she fired a plasma orb at a fast speed. However, Chuckie managed to dodge the plasma orb. Chuckie then punched Princess Shroob three times and then Chuckie laid an uppercrust that sent Princess Shroob flying back into a nearby wall.

After Chuckie sent Princess Shroob flying into the nearby wall, Tommy thought of an idea on how to stop Princess Shroob.

"Hold on! Stop what your doing!" Tommy shouted.

The other Rugrats and Princess Shroob stopped what they were doing and they looked at Tommy.

"What is it?" Princess Shroob snarled.

"Well, I need you to stop trying to fight us." Tommy replied.

"And why is that? So you'll have a better way of stopping me?" Princess Shroob asked angrily.

"No, it's not that. I want you to join us." Tommy replied.

Princess Shroob's eyes widened in confusion.

"What? What do you mean?" Princess Shroob asked.

"I mean that I want you to join our side and start being nice." Tommy replied.

"And why should I do that?" Princess Shroob asked.

"Because you could really be a great ally to the people of The Dream World... that is, if you stop fighting us and call off the invasion of The Mushroom Kingdom." Tommy replied.

Princess Shroob thought about it and sighed.

"I guess your right. I'll stop fighting all of you and I'll cancel the invasion." Princess Shroob said.

The Rugrats smiled.

"Good." Lil said.

* * *

><p>After the fight between The Rugrats and Princess Shroob, Princess Shroob told the Shroobs that the invasion of The Mushroom Kingdom was canceled and The Rugrats and their families were now allies, so the Shroobs became friendly towards The Rugrats and the parents.<p>

After that, The Watcher Of Dreams appeared in a cloud of white light and he congratulated The Rugrats for their hard work in rescuing the parents. The Rugrats and the parents then woke up and they started their day.


End file.
